Oh, Tannerbaum
by ANW2004
Summary: There's a Story of The Man Who Named MacGyver Who Celebrated Christmas. all about Christmas and find a new Christmas tree. This is a Christmas Crossover.
1. Prologue

**It Begins...**

 _Hi, This Is MacGyver. This is a Christmas Fanfic Special So It is Right to Go On Holidays._

 **Oh, Tannerbaum**

Chapter1

Angus MacGyver: "Oh, Tannerbaum, Oh, Tannerbaum, It's a Special Christmas To Me, Oh, Tannerbaum, Oh, Tannerbaum, How Special Holidays To Me, However Not I Should Have To Stay, We Don't Know How I Got, Oh, Tannerbaum, Oh, Tannerbaum, It's a Special Christmas To Me"

Pete Thornton: "Yeah That is Good Song About The Episode"

Angus MacGyver: "Good"

Daniel: "Oh Holidays"

 **Meanwhile... Daniel and Jack Are Still in the Car.**

Jack Dalton: "Well, That Happened To Me"

Daniel: "Jack, That's a Holiday Twist With Me"

Jack Dalton: "Yeah Yeah!"

 **Later... at the Tanner's House, So Daniel Comes In When Alf is hidden in the kitchen.**

Willie: "Daniel!"

Daniel: "Hi, Willie, The Christmas is Coming Well You Need To Start Decorate It"

Willie: "Oh Okay"

Daniel: "Yeah So Here's Your Picture of Me And Willie"

Willie: "Thank You, Daniel!"

Daniel: "You're Welcome, GoodBye"

 **So Daniel Went Outside And Then He Watched Stars.**

Daniel: "Y'all The Nights of the Stars"

Jack Dalton: "Beautiful"

Daniel: "Wow"

 **Later.. Angus MacGyver Watched Their Time When He is Looked At the Window.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Saw Everyone"

ALF: (looks through a Viewmaster) "Oh, yeah, Sylvester and Tweety!"

(flips a lever)

Angus MacGyver: "There it Goes"

ALF: "Yeah! Die, cat, die!"

Angus MacGyver: (Facepalmed) "I Don't Know"

Jack Dalton: "Are You Watching Us?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes It is"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Christmas Town

Previously **on MacGyver.**

Angus MacGyver: "Let Me In, Daniel!"

Daniel: "Come On, MacGyver!"

 **Oh** **, Tannerbaum**

Chapter 2

 **Daniel and Pete Thornton Went Slightly In The Park Sitting In the Bench.**

Pete Thornton: "I Haven't Gotten To Get To Decorate the Christmas Yet"

Daniel: "You're Right, Pete. This is a Christmas Time"

Pete Thornton: "Let the Holidays Begin!"

Daniel: "Yay!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Angus MacGyver: "Totally Sure When I Like Hot Chocolate"

Jack Dalton: "Snowy Days, Mac"

 **Meanwhile.. at the Tanner's House.**

Kate: "There's Daniel On TV!"

Lynn: (Turns TV off) "Daniel is a TV Show"

Kate: "It's Alright, Lynn. There's a Special Guests"

Lynn: "These 20 Dollars Are Expensive To Me So I Gotta Do That"

 **Then Expecting Scene When Willie Sighed and Being Pleased.**

Willie: "ALF, This Is To Be There Once Again"

ALF: (Sighs) "Although There's a Guests in Daniel's House. I Surrounded By The Man With Cat Costume"

Willie: "Oh Did You Surrounded By Man With Cat Costume?"

ALF: "Yes"

Willie: "Good. Christmas Is The Best. I Need To Decorate It"

Lynn: "Me Too"

Kate: "Yep, The Day of Christmas That Begins"

 **Later... Angus MacGyver and Daniel Went To His House. Angus MacGyver Saw The Picture of Jack And Daniel.**

Angus MacGyver: "My Best Picture Ever"

Daniel: "Yeah"

Angus MacGyver: "I Singed the Song So I Used To Sing This Song When I Was a Little Kid"

Daniel: "Yeah, Mac. That's Incredible"

Angus MacGyver: "I Get It. We Need a Great Decorate The Christmas"

Daniel: "Yes It Does"

Angus MacGyver: "Just In Time for the Holidays"

 **Meanwhile... Pete and Jack Walked Into Park Through Another Bench So They Sit.**

Pete Thornton: "Who Cares"

Jack Dalton: "I See Willie Looking at Me"

Pete Thornton: "Yes"

Jack Dalton: "Yes I'll Help Here"

Pete Thornton: "Let's Have a Decorate The Christmas in the Phoenix Foundation"

Jack Dalton: "Yes"

 **at The Phoenix Foundation.**

Pete Thornton: "Whoa. This is Been Decorated a Christmas That I Ever Seen"

Jack Dalton: "Me Too"

Pete Thornton: "A Christmas Carol is Coming"

Jack Dalton: "Yes"

 **At Daniel's House, Angus MacGyver Decorated a Christmas.**

Angus MacGyver: "A Tree is Cool with The Christmas Lights"

Daniel: "I Added The Ornament To a Tree"

Angus MacGyver: "Thank You"

Daniel: "You're Welcome"

Angus MacGyver: "Let It Outside To See the Phoenix Foundation Being Decorated"

 **At The Phoenix Foundation.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wow! Pete Did The Tree Decorated"

Daniel: "Yes He is"

Angus MacGyver: "I See Jack Put The Christmas Wreath on Doors"

Daniel: "Cool"

 **Meanwhile... At The Tanner's House"**

Willie: "Since, Angus MacGyver Sing Oh,Tannerbaum From His Life"

Lynn: "Mac Sing This Song"

Willie: "Yes"

Kate: "Who Is This?"

Lynn: "It's a Light Bulb"

 **ALF Saw a Light Bulb. Then, Brian Was Trying.**

ALF: "Didn't Steal It"

Brian: "What. He Didn't Steal It"

ALF: "Holiday Honors Would Be Here"

Brian: "Great. That is Easy"

ALF: "Not Extremely Yet"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Christmas Eve

**Previously on MacGyver... and... ALF!**

Willie: "These Are Light Bulbs!"

Lynn: "Actually They're Broken"

Willie: "Who Cares"

 **Oh, Tannerbaum**

Chapter 3

 **At The Phoenix Foundation, Pete and MacGyver Were Talking About The Christmas.**

Pete Thornton: "A Christmas Celebrations Are in December 25th. It Takes a Place for the Holidays"

Angus MacGyver: "We're Good"

Pete Thornton: "a Christmas is a Best Things To Do"

Angus MacGyver: "A Christmas is a Holiday Since December"

Pete Thornton: "Yeah That's Right"

 **The Music Video When ALF And The Tanners Still Decorating a Christmas.**

Singer: "I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams"

Singer #2: "I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams"

 **(Song Ends)**

Willie: "We Decorated a Christmas. Oh I Forgot The Tree I'll Cut the Christmas To Have Christmas Tree"

ALF: "Absolutely Right. I Forgot"

 **At Daniel's House, Jack and Daniel Had To See a Tree With Lights And Ornaments.**

Daniel: "I Love It"

Jack Dalton: "You're Right"

Daniel: "Well. We're The Timing For Holidays"

Jack Dalton: "The Season of The Giving is Just the Life of Holidays"

Daniel: "Cool"

 **At The Phoenix Foundation, Angus MacGyver and Pete Thornton Were Busy Sitting In the Chair So The December 24th. Christmas Eve. After Willie Brought the Christmas Tree And Decorated With Lights And Ornaments. Later... Jack Were At Daniel's House.**

Jack Dalton: "Yes It's Christmas Eve Y'all"

Daniel: "Yeah, I Got Something For You"

Jack Dalton: "Yes It Is" (Opens a Present And He Saw a Ring) "I Got a Ring"

Daniel: "You're Lucky"

Daniel: "Woohoo! Yay!l

 **At The Phoenix Foundation, Angus MacGyver Writes a Note for Lynn.**

Angus MacGyver: "Dear, Lynn. I Had a Special Christmas for You. I Had A Holiday Cheer. A Christmas Carol is Always Here. - MacGyver"

Pete Thornton: "Okay, Mac, Go To The Tanner's House"

 **At The Tanner's House, Angus MacGyver Gave Lynn a Note And Then Angus MacGyver Leaves.**

Lynn: "I Got a Note"

Kate: "Awesome"

ALF: "How's Awesome To Me"

Willie: "It's a Good Note"

Lynn: "Probably"

 **at Daniel's House, Daniel And Trevor Just Always Seeing Famous Christmas TV Special.**

Daniel: "Best TV Special Ever"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Whoa. That's a Snow in There"

Daniel: "Let Me There"

Trevor Ochmonek: "Pssssssst. Oh I Need a Christmas Book"

Daniel: "Yeah"

Trevor Ochmonek: "I Rather Had a Idea Still"

Daniel: "Raise It Back Here"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Finale

**Previously on MacGyver.**

Pete Thornton: "Let Be Me"

Angus MacGyver: "I Need To Eat Cranberry Sauce"

Pete Thornton: "Me Too"

 **Oh, Tannerbaum**

Chapter 4, Final Chapter

 **at Daniel's House, Daniel is Asleep.**

Daniel: "I'm Asleep. It's Night"

 **Santa Arrived and Getting a Presents On Christmas.**

 **The Music Video Goes When Santa Getting a Presents In The House And Rather Phoenix Foundation.**

Singer: "Hark! The herald angels sing,

"Glory to the newborn King;  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled!"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th'angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem!"

Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

Christ, by highest Heav'n adored;  
Christ the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time, behold Him come,  
Offspring of a virgin's womb.  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;  
Hail th'incarnate Deity,  
Pleased with us in flesh to dwell,  
Jesus our Emmanuel.

Hail the heav'nly Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Sun of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings,  
Ris'n with healing in His wings.  
Mild He lays His glory by,  
Born that man no more may die;  
Born to raise the sons of earth,  
Born to give them second birth.

Come, Desire of nations, come,  
Fix in us Thy humble home;  
Rise, the woman's conqu'ring Seed,  
Bruise in us the serpent's head.  
Now display Thy saving pow'r,  
Ruined nature now restore;  
Now in mystic union join  
Thine to ours, and ours to Thine.

Adam's likeness, Lord, efface,  
Stamp Thine image in its place:  
Second Adam from above,  
Reinstate us in Thy love.  
Let us Thee, though lost, regain,  
Thee, the Life, the inner man:  
Oh, to all Thyself impart,  
Formed in each believing heart."

Singer #2: "Hark! The herald angels sing,

"Glory to the newborn King;  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled!"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th'angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem!"

Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

Christ, by highest Heav'n adored;  
Christ the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time, behold Him come,  
Offspring of a virgin's womb.  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;  
Hail th'incarnate Deity,  
Pleased with us in flesh to dwell,  
Jesus our Emmanuel.

Hail the heav'nly Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Sun of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings,  
Ris'n with healing in His wings.  
Mild He lays His glory by,  
Born that man no more may die;  
Born to raise the sons of earth,  
Born to give them second birth.

Come, Desire of nations, come,  
Fix in us Thy humble home;  
Rise, the woman's conqu'ring Seed,  
Bruise in us the serpent's head.  
Now display Thy saving pow'r,  
Ruined nature now restore;  
Now in mystic union join  
Thine to ours, and ours to Thine.

Adam's likeness, Lord, efface,  
Stamp Thine image in its place:  
Second Adam from above,  
Reinstate us in Thy love.  
Let us Thee, though lost, regain,  
Thee, the Life, the inner man:  
Oh, to all Thyself impart,  
Formed in each believing heart."

Singer #3: "Hark! The herald angels sing,

"Glory to the newborn King;  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,  
God and sinners reconciled!"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th'angelic host proclaim,  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem!"

Hark! the herald angels sing,  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

Christ, by highest Heav'n adored;  
Christ the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time, behold Him come,  
Offspring of a virgin's womb.  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;  
Hail th'incarnate Deity,  
Pleased with us in flesh to dwell,  
Jesus our Emmanuel.

Hail the heav'nly Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Sun of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings,  
Ris'n with healing in His wings.  
Mild He lays His glory by,  
Born that man no more may die;  
Born to raise the sons of earth,  
Born to give them second birth.

Come, Desire of nations, come,  
Fix in us Thy humble home;  
Rise, the woman's conqu'ring Seed,  
Bruise in us the serpent's head.  
Now display Thy saving pow'r,  
Ruined nature now restore;  
Now in mystic union join  
Thine to ours, and ours to Thine.

Adam's likeness, Lord, efface,  
Stamp Thine image in its place:  
Second Adam from above,  
Reinstate us in Thy love.  
Let us Thee, though lost, regain,  
Thee, the Life, the inner man:  
Oh, to all Thyself impart,  
Formed in each believing heart."

 **(Song Ends)**

 **It's Christmas Day, Angus MacGyver Woke Up And Saw a Christmas Presents Under The Tree.**

Angus MacGyver: "It's Christmas!"

Pete Thornton: "We Gotta Open The Presents"

 **So, Angus MacGyver Opens a Presents.**

 **Lists:**

 **1\. Stuffed Animal Cat Plush**

 **2\. Blue Truck Toy**

 **3\. Robot Cat Toy**

 **4\. Peter Pan VHS**

 **5\. Stuffed Animal Stallion Plush.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Got These Things"

Pete Thornton: "I'll Open a Present"

 **Pete Opens a Presents.**

 **List:**

 **1\. An Bird Sculpture**

 **2\. A Pencil And Pens**

 **3\. Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner Movie VHS**

 **4\. A Clumsy Smurf Plush.**

Pete Thornton: "Yes! Woohoo! I Got It I Got It!"

 **At Daniel's House.**

Daniel: "I'll Open a Presents"

Jack Dalton: "Sure"

 **Daniel Opens a Presents.**

 **List:**

 **1\. A Picture Frame.**

 **2\. Picture of Phoenix Foundation.**

 **3\. Tigger Plush.**

 **4\. A Orange Car Toy**

 **5\. TelePhone.**

Daniel: "Finally!"

 **Jack Dalton Opens a Presents.**

 **List:**

 **1\. A Strange Plane Toy.**

 **2\. A Desert Model Set.**

 **3\. A Dog Plush.**

 **4\. Looney Looney Looney: Bugs Bunny Movie VHS.**

Jack Dalton: "Whoa!"

 **At The Tanner's House, Brian and Lynn Already Excited And Then, Opens a Presents.**

Brian Tanner: "Rules Rules"

ALF: "How Rules is This?"

Lynn: "I'm Opening a Presents"

ALF: "So However It's Christmas"

Willie: "ALF, I Wish You Have a Happy Christmas This Year"

ALF: "Yeah"

Kate: "Thanks And Merry Christmas"

ALF: "Me Too"

 **An Ending Comes There So, Angus MacGyver Sings Again.**

Angus MacGyver: "Oh, Tannerbaum, Oh, Tannerbaum, This is a One Holiday To Me, Oh, Tannerbaum, Oh, Tannerbaum, How The Happy Merry Christmas To Me, However Morning It is a Day, We Can Decided To Open The Gift, Oh, Tannerbaum Oh, Tannerbaum, I Wish You Have a Merry Christmas"

 **The End.**

 **Happy Wonderful Day of the Year.**


End file.
